Confession
by todaey
Summary: A confession from Uchiha Sasuke.


**A/N: Oneshot**

**SasuSaku-"I think I love you…"**

**Rated: T**

**Plot: The confession, by Sasuke Uchiha.**

She had turned her back at him. Currently sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to do the daily thing of apologizing. Hard to believe the fact that Sasuke had it in his nature to say 'I'm sorry.' He was a player; you would expect him to cheat on her. Of course this was in Sakura's perspective, who knew if he really did cheat.

He never apologized to anyone. It made her wonder why he would apologize to _her_. She knew she was one of his toys.

"You don't have to…apologize," She spoke at last, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Tears fell on her cheeks and she bit her lip in order to keep herself from sobbing like the crybaby she was.

"I didn't kiss her," Such a liar he was! Doesn't he get tired of lying to her all the time? "She kissed me, I swear."

"It's okay," she said, "It's not…it's not the first time."

He went to her side and looked at her. She was still crying; her face was wet from all that crying and her eyes were red. She wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me." She still didn't find it in her power to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing away her tears on instinct. "Sakura, look at me."

She finally looked at his handsome face, well, more like glared at his handsome face.

"I didn't kiss her, nor did I touch her," He spoke slow making sure she understood him. "She was just a fangirl, understand?"

_Great._ Now he was talking to her as if she was a little kid.

"Oh I understand alright!" She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her face.

"No, no you don't," He sighed. Sasuke was getting tired of the same routine every single day. Ever since he started dating Sakura, he gave up being a player.

"Look, Sasuke, if you love her just go be with her!" Sakura shouted at him, startling him just a little.

"I don't even love her!" He shouted back at her. He would never, _ever_ love a fangirl.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, get out!" She lied down on her bed, and shouted one more time at him. "GET OUT!"

As she was about to pull the bed covers over her, Sasuke took it as an opportunity to grab them away from her and throw them. He then sat on her bed in front of her. She gaped at him. As soon as she was about to sit up, Sasuke grabbed her wrists and got on top of her. Now that she was trapped, she would have to listen to him.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, while fighting a blush at the awkward position. "Rape me? Force me to listen to you? Oh let me guess, you're going to beat the shit out of me, until I'll have to listen to what you-"

She didn't get to finish, when she felt his lips on hers. She moaned as he his tongue explored her mouth. However, this kiss was kind of sweet, apart from his regular bruising kisses. He pulled away from her. Sakura was breathing heavily at the lack of oxygen.

She was about to yell at him but he interrupted her.

"Listen to me," He looked in her eyes, making sure she got his attention.

For once she decided to listen to him, so she did. What a good girl.

"You're the only one I enjoy kissing,"

"Yeah sure…"

"You're the only one I like having sex with,"

She blushed, and looked away.

"I haven't felt what I'm feeling right now for any girl other than you."

She snorted, "Oh let me guess, that feeling you speak of is 'horny'?"

"That too," He smirked and she blushed, "But what I feel for you is…lo…" He said the last word very low, and she wasn't able to grasp it.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said I lo…"

"Lo…? What are you trying to say, Sasuke?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damn it, Sakura! Love, I love you…!"

She was surprised at this. Sasuke Uchiha saying those words_. Was she dreaming?_

"Y-you do?"

"…Yes, I do."

Sakura smiled and the next thing she did surprised him. She hugged him and thanked him. She thanked him.

They spent for what seemed like a minute like that. Sakura was enjoying his warmness, until Sasuke decided to ruin it.

"So, do we have make-up sex now?" He smirked against her soft pink hair.

She broke away from him and glared. Then she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He easily dodged it.

"Fuck you." She cursed at him. It only caused him to smirk, that sexy smirk she loved.

"Oh, it's quite the opposite…" He lastly said as he kissed her plump lips in a bruising matter, and then went to her neck. She sighed and decided to let him do what he wanted. After all it was the first time she had heard Sasuke confess. Uchiha pride got in the way of it.


End file.
